Ichigo's Exboyfriend
by animejuliet
Summary: This is an example for the Ryou Ichigo contest. See profile for details.


**AN: This is an example for the RyouIchigo Contest. Please let me know what you think!! Oh and they are all normal in this story.**

**Ichigo's Ex-boyfriend**

Ichigo Momomiya sighed gazing out the window. The sky was blue and perfectly clear. A warm breeze flitted through the open café doors where she worked playing with her strawberry red hair. And yet this didn't warm the fourteen year-olds spirits.

Standing off to the side Ichigo's friends watched her as she took orders giving not her usual warm smile but a sad one. Mint huffed. It was that entire tree-shaggers fault that she was like this.

_Flashback _

_Ichigo ran to the park-waving goodbye to the owner of the café where she worked. Her friends watched her rolling their eyes but smiling at their friend who was so in love._

_Ichigo had been going out with Masaya Aoyama for seven months and for her it had been heaven. Although she had noticed something off about her Masaya. She slowed down and was now walking._

_Lately he had seemed more distant towards her on thier dates. His eyes carried what Ichigo detected to be doubt. She came to a complete stop shaking her head and laughing quietly to herself bonking herself on the head._

"_Silly Ichigo. Mints right. I have to stop over thinking things," she said looking down at her watch before running to the meeting place knowing she was late. _

'_He's just had a lot on his mind lately what with kendo and school,' she thought spotting her boyfriend standing by the bench where he had first asked her out. _

_Sneaking up behind him and covered his eyes and giggled. "Guess who Aoyama-Kun," she said and Aoyama sighed._

" _Hey Ichigo," he said smiling that smile that never failed to dazzle her. She sat down next to him kissing him on the cheek. Again his eyes seemed distant._

_He sighed looking at Ichigo. " Ichigo we need to talk," he said and Ichigo's smile faltered a little._

" _Sure Aoyama-Kun what's up?" she asked gazing up into the dark eyes she had fallen for so long ago._

" _It's not working out Ichigo. I'm breaking up with you," he said bluntly as if he was talking about the weather. Ichigo's heart shattered and tears prickled behind her eyes. _

" _Oh. May I ask why?" she said holding back tears and looking at her lap. _

" _Ichigo I need a girl who's serious and willing to devote her life to the environment like me. Plus I'll be going to England in a weeks so I really don't want someone here tying me down," he said breaking her heart even further. _

"_I see," she whispered quietly. Abruptly she stood up still not meeting his eyes. She shakily untied the bell he had given to her when they seriously became a couple. She pulled it off her neck now feeling naked and exposed without it. She handed it to him before she snapped._

_She turned on her heel and ran from him. She ran to her favorite tree and sank to the ground burying her head between her legs letting sob after sob rack through her body. An hour later it started to rain and she sat on the ground looking up at the sky as raindrops pelted her face. She couldn't feel the cold her body already numb._

"_ICHIGO?!" She heard a voice yell through the rain. She slowly turned in the direction of the voice and saw Mint who was holding an umbrella looking bewildered._

"_Mint," she murmured as her best friend ran over to her bending down. She gazed into Ichigo's eyes that were void of any emotion. _

"_Come on let's go," she said quietly as she helped her friend onto her feet as they headed to Mint's house._

_Ichigo took a shower while mint called the other girls over. When Ichigo got out she was met by Mint, Lettuce ,Zakuro, Berry, and Pudding who were in their pajamas. It had always been like this since the girls were little. Whenever one was bummed out the others would come over and have a sleepover._

_They sat around the floor on pillows. Zakuro looked at Ichigo crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Okay Ichigo what's going on?" And Ichigo burst into tears again as her friend looked shocked but comforted and tried to calm her down._

_Ichigo when she was calm explained to them what happened where upon they all started making death threats of killing Aoyama. Ichigo laughed and for the rest of the night they watched movies and ate sweets._

_End Of Flashback_

Mint gritted her teeth at the memory. A few days later they had spotted Aoyama giving some girl from England Ichigo's bell but Ichigo remained tough until the arrived at the café where she burst into in the changing rooms.

Their boss Keiichiro gazed in concern at Ichigo. Although it had been months since the breakup Ichigo was still hurting. But she was doing better. The girls had formed a band and it took Ichigo's mind off things.

Their band was called _Tokyo Mew Mew _and Ichigo was the singer, Mint was on Guitar, Zakuro on base, Pudding on keyboard, and Lettuce on Drums. They were quite good and had practice every night from seven to nine at the café.

The guys were still trying to put together a band. Their band was called _The __chimera animas. _Kish was the lead guitarist, Pie was the bassist, and Tart was on drums. They had yet to find a singer since they weren't that good at it.

Mint looked at her watch saying she had to get to ballet, Zakuro had to get to a photo shoot since she modeled part time, Lettuce was tutoring, and Pudding had to make dinner for her siblings before practice.

Ichigo changed out of her uniform and went home to finish her homework. Looking at the clock she changed into her normal cloths before running to the café. She was on time and went down into the basement where they practiced.

Lettuce gave her a warm smile and went to plug in the amplifier. Ichigo noticing Mint wasn't there yet sighed knowing she had had to tune up the guitar so they could start.

She was so lost in her own world that she didn't notice Mint enter the room dragging a guy behind her.

" Hey Ichigo!" Ichigo looked up from the guitar snapped back to reality. " There's someone I want you to meet!" said Mint smirking inwardly as Ichigo turned around and stopped gazing over at the boy next to mint.

He was tall and slightly muscular looking around sixteen years old. His hair was blonde and went nicely with his slightly tan skin and blue eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless vest with a red choker and off white cargo pants that were tight on him. Ichigo couldn't help but think he looked like a god.

Keiichiro entered the basement smiling when he saw Ryou. Ryou had lived with Keiichiro since his parents had died in a car accident when he was ten. He didn't have many friends since he had been home schooled but graduated at an early age. He mostly skate boarded or stayed in his room.

Keiichiro looked at Mint who was smirking and raised an eyebrow at her when he caught her gaze. She just grinned evilly.

" Guys gather round. Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Ryou Shirogane. He lives here at the café with Keiichiro. Ryou I think I'd better make the introductions. The green haired guy over there is Kish and he plays lead guitar," she said blushing slightly as she looked over at Kish who gave Ryou the peace sign.

" The guy with the purple grey hair is Pie and he plays base while Tart over there with the reddish brown hair plays drums. Tasuku the guy with the black hair is in charge of sound and getting gigs for us," she said as the rest of the guys nodded at Ryou. Mint turned to the girls.

" The girl with the green hair is Lettuce and she plays drums. Warning though she can be clumsy so accidents tend to happen," Mint as Lettuce laughed embarrassedly.

"Zakuro is the girl with the purple hair and she plays base in our band. Pudding is the little blonde kid over there and she plays keyboard. Word to the Y though she is always performing some new trick so accidents happen around her to. Berry the light blonde haired girl over there is in charge of our wardrobe," she said and the girls smiled at Ryou.

Mint finally turned to Ichigo whom Ryou was now once again staring at. " And this is Ichigo our singer whose going to bring Tokyo Mew Mew to the top with her singing," Mint said and Ichigo blushed breaking her gaze with Ryou.

" I'm not that good Mint," she murmured but everyone heard her. Kish rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit Ichigo. You're the fucking best singer and you know it," he said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to hear you guys," Ryou said still looking at Ichigo who was now gazing back at him. Mint's grin widened.

" Hey do you sing Ryou?" she asked quickly and Ryou turned to her opening his mouth but before he could speak Mint was pushing him on stage. " Perfect the guys need a guy singer."

The guys looked at each other raising an eyebrow before shrugging and going to their instruments. Kish walked over to Ryou and they talked for five minutes before Kish slapped Ryou on the back putting a piece of paper on the music stand in front of him and stood ready for the single from pie.

Pie lifted tapped his drumsticks together three times and Ryou looked at Kish who nodded before he started to sing as the music rang out.

_**Woohoohoo**_

_**Woohoohoo**_

_**Debbie just hit the wall**_

_**She never had it all**_

_**One Prozac a day**_

_**Husbands a CPA**_

_**Her dreams went out the door**_

_**When she turned twenty four**_

_**Only been with one man**_

_**What happened to her plan?**_

_**She was gonna be an actress**_

_**She was gonna be a star**_

_**She was gonna shake her ass**_

_**On the hood of white snake's car**_

_**Her yellow SUV is now the enemy**_

_**Looks at her average life**_

_**And nothing has been alright since**_

_**Bruce Springstien, Madonna**_

_**Way before Nirvana**_

_**There was U2 and Blondie**_

_**And music still on MTV**_

_**Her two kids in high school**_

_**They tell her that she's uncool**_

_**Cuz she's still preoccupied**_

_**With 19, 19, 1985**_

_**Woohoohoo**_

_**(1985)**_

_**Woohoohoo**_

_**She's seen all the classics**_

_**She knows every line**_

_**Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink**_

_**Even Saint Elmo's Fire**_

_**She rocked out to Wham**_

_**Not a big Limp Bizkit fan**_

_**Thought she'd get a hand**_

_**On a member of Duran Duran**_

_**Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin**_

_**And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen**_

_**When did reality become T.V.**_

_**What ever happened to sitcoms, game shows**_

_**(Schrynoized voice) on the radio was**_

_**Springsteen, Madonna**_

_**Way before Nirvana**_

_**There was U2 and Blondie**_

_**And music still on MTV**_

_**Her two kids in high school**_

_**They tell her that she's uncool**_

_**Cuz she's still preoccupied**_

_**With 19, 19, 1985**_

_**Woohoohoo**_

_**She hates time make it stop**_

_**When did Motley Crue become classic rock?**_

_**And when did Ozzy become an actor?**_

_**Please make this stop**_

_**Stop! Stop!**_

_**And bring back....**_

_**Springsteen, Madonna**_

_**Way before Nirvana**_

_**There was U2 and Blondie**_

_**And music still on MTV**_

_**Her two kids in high school**_

_**They tell her that she's uncool**_

_**Cuz she's still preoccupied**_

_**With 1985**_

_**Woohoohoo Wohoo **_

_**Bruce Springsteen, Madonna**_

_**Way before Nirvana**_

_**There was U2 and Blondie**_

_**And music still on MTV (woohoohoo)**_

_**Her two kids in high school**_

_**They tell her that she's uncool**_

_**Cuz she's still preoccupied**_

_**With 19, 19, 1985**_

All the girls were staring open mouthed at the guys before applauding. Ichigo gazed at Ryou who she had been looking at the entire time. He was amazing.

Kish slung an arm around Ryou and looked at the other guys who nodded. " Well Ryou you got just the voice we're looking for. So you in?" he asked and Ryou looked around before rolling his eyes.

" Seeing as I probably don't have a choice sure why not," he said smiling as the guys high-fived each other.

The girls then went up and Ichigo for once felt nervous. She looked at the other girls and Mint mouthed the song " Behind these Hazel Eyes." Ichigo nodded and closed her eyes as the music began. She opened her eyes slowly and started to sing.

She let all pain and betrayal into her voice and let it show in her eyes. She locked eyes with Ryou who was gazing right at her. Afterwards everyone had to go home. Ichigo stayed behind to clean up.

She was about to walk out the front doors when a cool voice from behind said, " Are you walking home?"

Turning she saw Ryou a few feet away standing with his hands in his pockets looking bored. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Umm Yeah why?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

He looked at her for a few seconds before walking up to her. " I'll drive you home," he said looking into her eyes.

She stared at him in disbelief. " Um thanks but I'm perfectly fine walking home on my own. I do it all the time so there's nothing to worry about," Ichigo said smiling reassuringly at him.

" Lets think. A beautiful young innocent looking girl walking home alone at night while there are perverts and creeps running around. Yeah no way I'm driving you home," he said and the look on face his told her there would be no arguing. He asked her where she lived and she gave him the street address. Nodding he told her to follow him as he walked out the door.

She followed him as he led her over to the back of the café. He tossed her a helmet before getting on and starting his motorcycle. Ichigo looked at him then back to the motorcycle. He seemed to understand.

"Its okay just hold on to me tight and you won't fall off," he said softly and Ichigo gazing into his eyes believed him. She climbed onto the back of the motorcycle putting the helmet on her head before wrapping her arms around his waist blushing as she did so.

Ryou took off and Ichigo felt exhilarated as Ryou drove speedily through the street. Masaya had always shaken his head whenever they had been walking on the sidewalk and a motorcycle would pass them. Unsafe? Is that what he said.

Ichigo laughed internally feeling safe with Ryou. To soon they reached her house. Ichigo hopped off the bike and handed the helmet to Ryou.

" Thanks for driving me home," she said smiling at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's was nothing," he said and Ichigo smiled again. Ryou got off the motorcycle and walked her up to her front door

" See you tomorrow," she said and he nodded. Ichigo opened the door and smiled one last time at him before closing the door. She was greeted by her mother who smiling.

" Hi honey how was practice?" she asked happy to see her daughter looking ten times better than she had been in the past months.

" Good," she said and blushed a little thinking of Ryou. She shook her head. No way. She had just met the guy and she really didn't want to get her heart broken twice.

A twinkle came into her mother's eyes. " Could it have something to do with that boy on the motorcycle who drove you home?" she asked giggling as her daughters face turned as red as her hair.

" WHAT MOTORCYCLE?! WHO IS THIS PUNK ICHIGO?!" yelled her father as his eyes lit up with fire his face turning red with anger. No way was he going to let another punk break his baby's heart.

" Dad it's not like that! Ryou is the new singer for the chimera animas and well he offered me a ride home and that's all," she said holding up her hands but her father still didn't calm down.

" I DON'T CARE! BOYS LIKE THAT ARE TROUBLE! ESPECIALLY BOYS THAT RIDE A MOTORCYCLE…" he said and was about to continue when his wife stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear.

" As I recall I spent a lot of time on the back of your motorcycle when we were around her age Shintaro," she murmured but Ichigo could still hear. Her father blushed and stuttered.

"Th-that's different," he said still red and Ichigo tip-toed upstairs as her parents had their little love fest. She giggled as she flopped down on her bed wearing her pj's. Her parents were so in love even after all these years. She hoped when she got married she'd meet a guy as great as her dad.

Crawling under her covers she turned off her light and stared at the ceiling thinking of Ryou before she fell asleep. That night she dreamed of him.

**Two Years later**

" Flight 482 from England to Tokyo has landed. You may now un-board the plane. We hope you had a nice flight and hope to see you again," said the flight attendant. The seventeen-year-old boy smiled as he walked off the plane. It had been a long flight. Masaya Aoyama had been away in England for two years and was back now after studying abroad.

As he went to pick up his luggage he thought of the one face he had missed the most. Ichigo Momomiya. His ex-girlfriend. After dating around he realized the one he truly loved was Ichigo and that no one else would ever come close.

He knew she still loved him. She had told him so many times when they were dating. Now he was here to win her back. Smiling he looked down at the bell in his hand.

'_I can't wait to see you Ichigo,' _he thought smiling before walking out the doors.

**Mean While**

Sixteen year old Ichigo Momomiya hummed happily as she got ready. Tonight Tokyo Mew Mew and The Chimera Animas were performing at the café as they always did on this date.

Ichigo had changed over the two years that had passed since the tree shagger broke up with her.

She was curvier and had filled out in all the right places much to her dad's horror. Her legs were now long and slender the envy of most girls at her school. Her strawberry red hair was now to her mid-back and her face had gotten prettier and more mature.

She was brushing her long red hair before she stopped giving herself a one over. She was wearing an off shoulder red eyelet top with blue jeans that hugged her hips and thighs then flared out a bit. On her feet were strappy black heels. She wore a plain black satin ribbon as a choker around her neck with silver cross earrings with leather black wristbands. She wore mascara and eyeliner along with some eye shadow giving her that smoky eye affect. She put on some light blush a smidge of lip-gloss.

The doorbell rang. Smiling she grabbed her favorite leather jacket and ran downstairs. She tripped on the last stair and closed her eyes awaiting impact but it never came. Instead a pair of tan muscular arms caught her. She heard a deep voice chuckle.

" After two years you're still clumsy," said her eighteen-year old boyfriend Ryou Shirogane smiling down at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

Ryou had gotten hotter over the two years his feature's becoming more defined and his arms a little more muscular but not to bulgy.

He had asked Ichigo out about two weeks after they first met. She agreed and well ever since they had been going out. Today was their two-year anniversary.

Ryou helped Ichigo stand up, his hands still around her waist. He looked at her lovingly brushing a strand of hair out of her face. There was a flash behind them.

"You two are so cute!" exclaimed Ichigo's mother as Ichigo blushed while Ryou grinned pulling her closer.

"Aren't we?" he responded teasingly nuzzling Ichigo's ear. She turned redder than before.

"Ryou my parents.." she said but her mother laughed.

" Oh Ichigo we don't mind. Do we dear?" she said turning to her husband who chuckled. He and Ryou had actually hit it off really well and he seemed to more than approve o him for his daughter.

" You two should get going. Didn't you say you had to be at the café at four to get ready for the concert there tonight?" said she mother looking at the clock.

" GAHH we're going to be late! Bye Mom bye Dad see you tonight," she said grabbing Ryou's hand as they ran out the door her mother shutting it behind them.

" Its not like it's the end of the world if we're late strawberry. Beside you're late to work most of the time," he said as Ichigo pouted punching his arm lightly.

Ryou pulled her in closer his one arm around her waist the other hand going up to run his fingers through her hair.

" I didn't get to tell you this in all the commotion but you look stunning. And happy anniversary," he said as Ichigo smiled wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her chin up for a kiss.

It was gentle but at the same time full of love and passion. Ryou licked her lips and Ichigo opened them eagerly giving him entrance. Their tongues wrestled for dominance before pulling apart for air. They stood there catching their breath grinning at each other before Ryou and her got on the motorcycle and started to drive fast towards the café.

" YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Mint when they entered the café ten minutes afterwards. Ichigo and Ryou rolled their eyes.

Sixteen year-old Mint was currently glaring at her two friends. Her hair was in its usual two buns but when down reached past her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue one-shoulder top with black jeans and black pumps. All the girls were wearing the same jewelry. She was still dating Kish.

" Give them a break Mint it's their anniversary," said Kish wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist. Nothing had changed much about all the guys except their feature were more defined; they got a bit taller, and were more muscular.

He whispered something in her ear that made her laugh and judging by the way they looked at Ichigo and Ryou it was about them.

" Ichigo meeting in the changing room now," said Mint grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the changing rooms.

" Meeting in the basement Ryou," said Kish and Ryou followed him downstairs raising an eyebrow.

When Ichigo arrived in the changing room she saw her friends sitting down in different areas.

Lettuce at age seventeen had cut her green hair so that it was chin length and she wore contacts now. She was dating Pai and the two were very happy. She was wearing a green tank top with blue jean Capri's. She wore simple black sandals

Zakuro sat on the right of Lettuce looking bored as always. At nineteen-years old she was still gorgeous. Her hair, which reached her waist, was in a high ponytail and she was wearing a black mini skirt with a purple tube top with knee high black leather boots. She and Keiichiro were still together after all these years and were engaged.

Berry was on Lettuce's left smiling and had a devious look in her eyes. At sixteen Berry was still crazy as ever. Her light blonde hair was in a side ponytail. She was wearing a blue jean mini skirt with black leather boots and a t-shirt reading " I'm with the Mews." She was dating Tasuku and both put together could be a terrible force to deal with.

Pudding as usual was bouncing around. At fourteen Pudding was still a wild child. Her hair, which had grown past her shoulders, was in two high pigtails. She was wearing a yellow shirt with denim shorts and black converse. She and Tart were together now and both caused chaos during work.

" So what's this meeting about?" asked Ichigo. All the girls except pudding looked at each other.

" Pudding I believe Tart needs you," said Berry pushing Pudding out of the room before locking the door. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

" What's going on?" she asked as Zakuro took and deep breath and spoke.

* * *

Ryou followed Kish downstairs to the basement. All the guys were down there. Pai coughed gesturing to Kish.

Kish nodded walking over to Tart and whispering something into his ear. Tart nodded before going upstairs.

Ryou looked at the guys raising one eyebrow. " What's going on here?" he asked as Kish looked at Pai who nodded before speaking.

* * *

" Ichigo its time we have _the talk_," said Zakuro putting emphasis on the last two words.

" Its okay Zakuro my Mom already gave me that talk," said Ichigo and her older friend sighed.

" Not that talk Ichigo but you're close. We need to talk about you and Ryou. As in you and Ryou having sex," she said as Ichigo turned bright red.

" Wh-wha-what?! But were not having sex!" she said holding up her hands and shaking her head.

" We know that. And that's why we need to talk to you about this Ichigo. You and Ryou have been together for two years. You guys are ready to take it to the next level," said Mint sitting down next to Ichigo who was still red.

" Ichigo other than Tart and Pudding you and Ryou are the only virgins here," she said shocking Ichigo. She really didn't ask about her friend sex-lives.

" I don't know…what he isn't ready yet?" she murmured and they laughed.

" Trust me Ichigo he's ready. Don't ask how I just know these things. Question is sweetie are you?" said Berry sitting on Ichigo's other side. Ichigo blushed and waited a moment before nodding.

"Okay then. Now are you on birth control or anything?" asked Lettuce and Ichigo nodded. They continued asking her questions.

* * *

" It's we talk about you and Ichigo taking things to the next level," said Pai as Ryou choked on the water he'd been drinking.

"What?!" he asked still coughing looking at his friends in disbelief. Kish rolled his eyes.

" Ryou hate to say it but you're the only one in this room right now who hasn't done it," Said Tasuku from across the room. Ryou blushed.

" I don't care. Ichigo and I ar-…"he started before Keiichiro cut him off.

" Are both old enough to handle this. Ryou you're eighteen and have shown you're responsible. Ichigo isn't that fourteen-year-old girl anymore. She's a smart young woman who knows what she's getting herself into. I know you won't get her preagnant. She can handle it," he said smiling at his younger friend. Ryou sighed shaking his head.

" You do want to… you know," said Kish looking at him and Ryou let out a low groan.

"Of course I do bu-…,"he said getting cut off again as Kish sat next to him clapping him on the back.

" Good then there's no problem then," he said and Ryou sighed running a hand through his blonde locks.

" Ichigo might not be ready though and I don't want to push her into doing something she feels uncomfortable with," he said rubbing his temples.

" I know how you feel Ryou. Believe I wasn't sure with Lettuce but Kish and Keiichiro told me they could tell we both ready and well we were," said Pai grinning.

There was a knock on the door. Pai answered it before closing it and smirking.

" That was Tart. Mint and the girls were just talking to Ichigo. She's ready Ryou," said Pai. Ryou felt a little more nervous.

"Don't worry we're here to give you some tips," said Kish winking at the others before starting.

Fifteen minutes later the boys were coming back up the stairs with Ryou who was beet red.

" You'll do fine buddy! Now we better start getting ready for this concert," said Kish as they all then started to go around the café. Minutes later the girls came out.

" It'll be fine Ichigo," said Berry who spotted the guys. Glaring at the she said, "thank god I'm in charge of wardrobe. These guys need serious help."

She then stormed over to the guys and started shouting at them before dragging them off upstairs. The girls laughed, Tasuku, and Keiichiro laughed.

Thirty minutes later the guys came down. Kish and the other guys except for Ryou were wearing dark colored t-shirts: Kish dark green, Pai dark purple, and Tart dark orange. They all wore ripped dark blue jeans with black converse and black wristbands.

Ryou was wearing an open red and black vest with white lining along with a tight black tank top underneath and black jeans. He wore black converse with black and red fingerless gloves. In other words he looked fricken hot!

Ichigo smiled walking over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. " You look handsome," she said kissing him as he grinned wrapping his arms around her waist. There was a cough behind them and they broke apart to see Berry raising an eyebrow at them.

"Ichigo Keiichiro needs you in the kitchen _now_," she said putting emphasis on the last word. Rolling her eyes at berry she gave Ryou a quick kiss before going into the kitchen. He glared at Berry who grinned evilly.

A few hours later people were starting to come in. Kish looked over at Mint who was smiling before her mouth turned into a frown and she was hatedly glaring at something. Kish walked over to her.

" What's wrong babe?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist. She didn't calm down but seemed to get even angrier.

"Look over there," she said darkly. Her followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at. His eyes narrowed into slits and he hissed seething with rage.

Ryou walked downstairs to see everyone except Ichigo glaring at something. He walked over to them eyebrows raised hands in his pockets. "What are you glaring at?" he asked knowing what ever it was it was bad enough to make Keiichiro who was extremely kind hearted angry as hell. They ignored him.

"What the hell is he doing here?" spat Kish looking like he was going to punch someone any minute.

"No idea but he won't be for long," said Berry who was about to walk over when Tasuku stopped her.

"We can't create a scene. She can't know he's here," he said and Berry still looked pissed but crossed her arms.

"The nerve of him," said Lettuce who looked as angry as Berry.

"Who does he think he is that bastard," said Tart clenching his fists.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked again more firmly this time. Zakuro to mad for words pointed at something.

He followed to where she was pointing. A boy who looked around seventeen was sitting at a table near the door reading a book. His skin was very tan and he had jet-black hair that fell slightly over his black eyes. Ryou felt like he had seen him before somewhere.

"Who is he?" Ryou asked curious. Mint stood visibly shaking, her fists clenched tightly.

" Masaya Aoyama. Ichigo's ex-boyfriend," she spat out as if it were a curse. Ryou stiffened remembering what he had heard about this guy. He had really hurt Ichigo so badly she wouldn't talk for a while and cried for a month. Mint had said she looked like a Zombie.

"Should we tell Ichigo?" said Pudding and everyone whipped around to look at her shouting simultaneously, "NO!"

Masaya heard them and looked up at them. Smiling he walked over to them acting as if they were old friends.

"Hey guys! It's been to long," he said smiling brightly. Mint looked like she wanted to kill him right then and there.

"Not long enough if you ask me," she coldly venom laced in her voice not even hiding her hate.

He seemed not to notice. " Is Ichigo still working here? " he asked casually looking around.

'_Oh hell no,' _the girls thought.

Before Mint could respond or beat him to a bloody pulp Berry gave him a fake smile, which Ryou knew was taking all her effort to use.

" We'd love to catch up but we have to get ready for the concert," she said in a strained voice and everyone left leaving Masaya with Ryou.

Masaya seemed to notice Ryou for the first time. " Oh are you new here?" he asked smiling.

" No I started working here two years ago. I'm the lead singer of the Chimera Animas. Names Ryou. Ryou Shirogane," he said holding out a hand.

"Pleased to meet you Ryou. I'm Masaya. Masaya Aoyama," he said as the two-shook hands.

"Hey do you know if a girl named Ichigo Momomiya works here?" he asked looking around the café. Ryou crossed his arms raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah she does why?" he asked pretending to be ignorant of Masaya's intentions.

"Well you see we used to be going out but since I had to leave for England for two years so we broke up. But I still love her and I am here to get _my_ Ichigo back," he said confidentially.

Ryou kept a straight face but on the inside he was seething. Ichigo belonged to no one but herself. This tree shagger had no right to even call Ichigo his after what he had done.

"Tough luck man," Ryou said shaking his head. Masaya looked at him confused.

"Hate to tell you this but Ichigo's moved on. She's been dating this guy for what?" he said tilting his head to the side, scratching his chin as if thinking before snapping his fingers.

" Oh yeah two years! I lost track there for a sec. But hey man I'm sorry for your loss," he said clapping Masaya on the back. Masaya looked pissed for a second before he calmed down.

" Its okay. Boyfriend or not I'll win Ichigo back for sure. I always get the girl one way or another," he said smirking. Ryou had never felt the urge to punch someone so much in his life but restrained himself from doing so.

"Well good luck with that man. Hey why don't you stay for the concert? Ichigo's playing in it so maybe you can get her after the show," he said a plan forming in his mind. Masaya grinned at him.

"Gee thanks Ryou," he said smiling before going over to a seat and sitting down.

Ryou walked into the kitchen to see Ichigo with her back to him putting frosting on something.

His crept up behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist and breathed in her ear, " hey gorgeous."

Ichigo jumped a little before turning around to face her boyfriend pouting. "That wasn't very nice Ryou," she said as he laughed pulling her closer.

"Sorry love couldn't help it. But let me make it up to you," he whispered seductively into her ear his warm breath tickling her and causing her to shiver.

"How?" she asked although she knew what her was planning. Smiling he tilted her chin up to his face.

"Like this," he murmured before smashing his lips down on hers. She eagerly kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

" Ryou how did-" said Keiichiro walking into the kitchen before stopping as Ryou and Ichigo jumped apart.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt but Ryou I need to speak with you for a second," said Keiichiro an amused expression on his face. Ryou sighed giving Ichigo a quick kiss before following Keiichiro.

The others were waiting for him back stage.

" Well?" asked Mint and Ryou knew she was asking how things with Masaya. He grinned.

"I have a plan listen," he said as they all talked in low voices. Five minutes later they were grinning evilly.

"Its brilliant," said Mint laughing evilly as the guys high fived Ryou. Berry looked at her watch.

" Show time girls," she said just as Ichigo came back stage. Smiling Ryou gave her a quick kiss before going into the audience.

Berry strutted on to the stage as many of the boys wolf whistled at her. Tasuku glared at them all. Seeing this Berry blew him a kiss before begging introductions.

"Are you guys ready for some awesome music?!" she asked as the crowd roared in excitement. Berry grinned as smoke drifted on to stage. Masaya watched from the audience looking for Ichigo.

"On drums we have none other than the beautiful mermaid, Mew Lettuce!" she said as a green light appeared above Lettuce.

" On keyboard we have our spunky monkey Mew Pudding!" A yellowy-orange light appeared above Pudding.

"On the base we have our beautiful lone wolf Mew Zakuro!" A purple light appeared above Zakuro.

" On the guitar we have the graceful birdie Mew Mint!" A blue light appeared above Mint. Masaya leaned forward in anticipation for the next mew for he knew who it was.

" And lastly but not least our sexy feline leader Mew Ichigo!" A pink light appeared above Ichigo. She grinned at Berry giving her the thumbs up before facing the audience.

Masaya looked at his Ichigo in shock. _'Damn she is fine,' _he thought gazing at her as she smiled at the audience.

"How you all doing tonight?!" she asked only to be greeted by deafening cheers.

"Then get ready for mewtamorphosis. Hit it!" she said as Lettuce tapped her drumsticks together before they started with behind these hazel eyes.

After awhile it was time for their last song. Ichigo smiled shyly.

"This song is dedicated to my boyfriend who helped put me back together again. Happy two year babe," she said looking straight at Ryou who smiled at his strawberry. Masaya clenched his fists in jealousy.

The notes started and closing her eyes Ichigo began to sing.

_**Is this a dream?**_

_**If it is**_

_**Please don't wake me from this high**_

_**I've become comfortably numb**_

_**Until you opened up my eyes**_

Ichigo opened her eyes locking her brown orbs with Ryou's blue ones. Both pairs of eyes were shining with love for the other.

_**To what it's like**_

_**When everything's right**_

_**I can't believe**_

_**You found me**_

_**When no one else was lookin'**_

_**How did you know just where I would be?**_

_**Yeah, you broke through**_

_**All of my confusion**_

_**The ups and the downs**_

_**And you still didn't leave**_

_**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_

_**You found me**_

_**You found me**_

_**So, here we are**_

_**That's pretty far**_

_**When you think of where we've been**_

_**No going back**_

_**I'm fading out**_

_**All that has faded me within**_

_**You're by my side**_

_**Now everything's fine**_

_**I can't believe**_

_**You found me**_

_**When no one else was lookin'**_

_**How did you know just where I would be?**_

_**Yeah, you broke through**_

_**All of my confusion**_

_**The ups and the downs**_

_**And you still didn't leave**_

_**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_

_**You found me**_

_**You found me**_

_**And I was hiding**_

_**'Til you came along**_

_**And showed me where I belong**_

_**You found me**_

_**When no one else was lookin'**_

_**How did you know?**_

_**How did you know?**_

_**You found me**_

_**When no one else was lookin'**_

_**How did you know just where I would be?**_

_**Yeah, you broke through**_

_**All of my confusion**_

_**The ups and the downs**_

_**And you still didn't leave**_

_**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_

_**You found me**_

_**(You found me)**_

_**(When no one else was lookin')**_

_**You found me**_

_**(How did you know just where I would be?)**_

_**You broke through**_

_**All of my confusion**_

_**The ups and the downs**_

_**And you still didn't leave**_

_**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_

_**The good and the bad**_

_**And the things in between**_

_**You found me**_

_**You found me**_

The last notes faded before they were gone all together. There was silence before the crowd roared their approval. The girls bowed before going off stage.

The minute Ichigo walked off stage someone grabbed her around the waist whirling her to face them. She had just enough time to see Ryou's eyes before his lips crashed down upon hers hungrily. She responded eagerly before Mint and Kish pulled them apart.

"Break it up you two. Ryou its time for us to go on," Kish said as Tasuku got on stage.

"How you all doing after that performance!" he yelled and the crowd let out a roar of approval.

"Well now its time for the guys who do it best. Ladies and gentlemen the Chimera Animas!" he said pumping a fist in the air as the stage black out. A deep blue light appeared above outlining them as smoke drifted on to stage while the music started. Ryou then started to sing as a yellow light appeared above them. Ryou started to sing 1985.

Finally the concert was drawing to a close. Ryou took a deep breath.

"Two years ago today I met a girl. And well she was pretty torn up about this tree-shagger I'm sure you all know who he is," Ryou said as Kish coughed so everyone could hear, " Masaya Aoyama."

Ryou grinned. " And you know what I owe him everything. Because if wasn't for him I wouldn't have found the love of my life. So here's to you Ichigo. Happy anniversary," he said as Ichigo smiled lovingly at him.

The music started and Ryou began to sang.

_**When he was seeing her**_

_**You could see he had his doubts**_

_**And now he's missing her**_

_**Because he knows he's missing out**_

_**Now it's haunting him**_

_**The memories like a ghost**_

_**He's so terrified**_

_**Cause no one else even comes close**_

He pointed at Masaya as he sang the next part. Ichigo looked up shocked to see him after all these years but turned back to Ryou.

_**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for**_

_**He had the world but he thought that he wanted more**_

_**I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then**_

_**I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**_

_**So then, along comes me,**_

_**This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)**_

_**Who would believe my life**_

_**Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)**_

Ryou truthfully had gotten his heart broken also near the time he met Ichigo. **(An: That will be next chapter.) **He couldn't believe it when Ichigo had agreed to go out with him. If someone had told him two years ago his life would be so lucky he'd have called them crazy.

_**Two years ago**_

_**He left all that debris (left all that debris)**_

_**Who would of known**_

_**It would be everything I need**_

Ichigo was his everything. He needed her like he needed air and she needed him to. He rolled his eyes thinking of everything Keiichiro had told him about how Ichigo was an utter mess when Masaya broke up with her.

_**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for**_

_**He had the world but he thought that he wanted more**_

_**I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then**_

_**I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**_

Thinking back Ryou would have still been looking for the right girl. He would never have known someone who knew him like the back of their hand.

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**I would still be searching**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**I wouldn't know my best friend**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**He would be able to see**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**He would be as happy as me**_

An image of his future with Ichigo flashed through his mind as he thought of them getting married and having kids.

_**She and I settled down you can bet**_

_**That he is going to have to settle for less**_

_**He's someone that I would hate to be**_

_**I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.**_

_**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for**_

_**He had the world but he thought that he wanted more**_

_**I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then**_

_**I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**I would still be searching**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**I wouldn't know my best friend**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**He would be able to see**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**He would be as happy as me**_

The last chord drifted into the air as the crowd let out a deafening roar. Ryou looked to see Masaya looking utterly shocked. Ryou then heard loud footsteps coming at him from the side. He turned to see Ichigo running at him smiling tears in her eyes as she jumped on him kissing him full on the mouth.

He caught her and her legs wrapped around his waist while her arms went around his neck. He bit her lip and she let out a moan giving him access to her mouth.

The crowd let out whistles and cat calls as the two continued to make out clinging to each other so closely you wouldn't be able to fit a piece of paper between them.

The two finally had to break apart for air and Ryou let her down on her feet but kept his arms around her waist while her arms remained around his neck both smiling dreamily at each other.

Kish was grinning at them before his expression changed to shock and anger.

" Ryou behind you!" he yelled causing Ryou to whip around just in time to dodge Masaya's punch. Instead Masaya's fist contacted with Ichigo's cheek. She fell to the floor letting out a small cry of pain. Tears fell from her eyes as her hand shakily touched her cheek.

Ryou's eyes flashed with rage and he punched Masaya hard in the gut. He toppled over in pain and Ryou grabbed him by the collar of his shirt looking ready to kill.

Keiichiro saw this and stopped his friend . " Let him go Ryou he's not worth it. You need to be with Ichigo right now," putting a hand on his shoulder. Ryou calmed down closing his eyes before tossing Masaya aside in disgust.

He walked over to Ichigo and picked her up bridal style and carried her into the kitchen. Gently he set her down upon the counter. Brushing her hair aside he saw that her cheek was red. He let out a swear knowing it would bruise.

Grabbing some ice he put on her cheek.

" Are you alright?" he asked softly and Ichigo smiled up at him putting her hand over the hand of his, which was holding the ice.

" I am now. My cheek doesn't hurt anymore. It was really sweet of you to stand up for me like that," she said softly and he smiled at her hissing her other cheek.

" Anytime my strawberry," he said and she smiled running her hand through his hair.

" I didn't get to thank you for singing that song. I loved it," she said and Ryou's smile widened.

"I was hoping you would. When I saw Masaya," he spat out the name, " I got a little worried I mean I know he was your first love and all."

Ryou looked down embarrassedly. Ichigo gently cupped his cheek so he was looking at her.

"Ryou," she murmured softly taking the hand the hand that was holding ice to her cheek into both of hers. The ice fell but they ignored it. She placed his hand over her heart.

" Ryou you're the only guy that makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time," she said smiling lovingly at him . Grinning Ryou leaned into kiss her but was interrupted by Pudding entering.

"We're ready to eat cake Ichigo!" she said before bouncing away probably back to Tart.

Giggling at how Ryou was pouting she hopped off the counter giving him a quick kiss before grabbing the cake and walking out. Ryou followed after her.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and remembering old times. Soon though it was time for everyone to go home. Before they left Kish tossed something at Ryou who blushed when he caught and saw what it was. Giving him the thumbs up Kish left.

Ichigo and Ryou went up to his room and started to make out. After awhile the pulled apart for air and just gazed into each other's eyes. Ichigo was sitting on Ryou's lap.

"Ryou?" asked Ichigo.

"What is it strawberry?" he asked twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

"What did Kish give you that made you so embarrassed?" she asked cocking her head to the side looking curious.

Gulping he blushed and pulled out what Kish had given him handing it to her.

Ichigo's eye's widened when she saw it was a condom and she blushed. "Oh," she said and there was a long silence before Ryou spoke.

"Ichigo I love you and I do want to make love to you but only if you're ready," he said running his hands through her hair. She nodded and they started kissing again. When the broke apart Ichigo leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Ryou" she said quietly but he heard her.

"Yeah?" he asked as Ichigo took a shaky breath.

"I want you to make me yours," she murmured as Ryou stiffened then pulled Ichigo away from him so he could look into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking into her eyes for any sign of doubt. He found none.

"I'm sure," she said smiling and kissing him gently. He replied kissing her with equal softness. After awhile he pushed her gently onto the bed.

**(AN: Not writing a Lemon for this part of the story but if someone wants me to I will just in another version. Just send me a message or better yet a review!)**

**A few hours later**

They lay there panting sweat covering them but both smiling content. Ichigo kissed Ryou.

"I love you so much Ryou," she murmured snuggling closer to his bare chest. Instinctively his arms went around her waist pulling her closer to him. A minute later she was sleeping peacefully.

Ryou looked at the girl in utter amazement. She was so soft and gentle that he had been afraid he would break her. Her skin seemed to glow as the moonlight seeped through the window. She looked like an angel. And she was his.

As this realization hit him he smiled and kissed her forehead pulling her closer and closing his eyes.

'_Thanks Masaya. For everything. I will never be able to thank you for being so stupid and letting Ichigo go,' _he thought before falling asleep.

**AN: Well there you go. I'll make a chapter explaining Ryou's story but that's the max amount of chapters you can have. **


End file.
